McFly ! Gay Magazine
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: McFly agree to a deal with a homosexual magazine. Dougie and Harry are locked in a room with a camera filming everything... what do they get up to? Warning: explicit sexual actions. Dougie/Harry.


**MCFLY**

**Title: Gay Magazine**

**Rating: Very mature. :)**

**Warnings: Homosexual males getting it on with each other :P DougiexHarry. A mention of TomxDanny, too.**

**A/N: Yayy, hopefully, this story'll go well :)**

* * *

"Mr. Poynter?" a voice called out into the room, "Mr. Judd? We're ready, now"

Dougie and Harry followed the balding man into a secluded room, noting it's emptiness, apart from a lone camera, sat innocently upon the carpet in a corner.

"Right, well, you two know what you're doing seeing as though you were there when I told Mr. Fletcher and Mr. Jones."

Dougie blinked and spoke up, "So, we're going to … do it… and you're going to record it?" he asked.

"Of course, you don't have to actually have _intercourse_, Mr. Poynter! No, no, just do something with each other that would interest the homosexual males going to buy the magazine," the bald man reassured, "now, I'll let you two discuss this in private, while I go and fetch a new battery for the camera."

The bald man nodded his head and exited the room.

Dougie turned round to Harry who had an embarrassed smile on his face.

"What should we do?" Dougie asked shyly. Sure, they'd 'messed' about before, but nothing recorded.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. He bit his lip, "should we just go with the flow?" he suggested, his cheeks reddening.

Dougie's own cheeks heated up at the idea, "yeah, okay. They're only going to use the recording for photographs, and we made them promise they won't publish the ones that show too much."

"Great," Harry said, just as the bald man entered the room with the camera battery.

"Right, chaps, where are we having you?"

Dougie frowned. He hadn't thought of that.

"Carpet," Harry murmured.

"Wonderful," the bald man said, smiling, "I'll set up the camera now, then."

Dougie looked over at Harry nervously, noting he was unbuttoning his shirt already. Dougie felt himself react to it, watching how Harry's fingers swiftly opened his shirt, revealing his toned chest.

"Done," the bald man said, standing up, "A few things: make sure you're in the camera lens when you get down to it, and you only have an hour," he gestured to the clock on the bare wall "so don't be too long!" He nodded his head in their direction before closing the door, locking them inside.

Dougie giggled nervously, unsure of what to do all of a sudden.

"Here," Harry murmured, steering Dougie to in front of the camera, "let me start."

Dougie watched as Harry's fingers crept under his t-shirt, pulling it up, over his head. He heard Harry gasp almost inaudibly at the sight presented, and Dougie felt his confidence swell slightly at the compliment. Harry helped pull his arms out of the t-shirt, bringing them closer together.

Dougie grinned lopsidedly. He licked his lips, and saw Harry bring his head towards his own, brushing their lips together.

Sure, they had kissed before, but not like now. Now was intimate. Dougie's eyes fluttered closed, his arms sneaking round Harry's neck, bringing them close, feeling their bare chests press together.

Dougie's cock responded by springing up fully, straining against his boxers, pressing against Harry's groin, meeting another hard member.

Dougie poked his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting Harry for the first time. He heard Harry groan quietly, rearranging himself so one of his long legs wrapped round one of Dougie's, pulling his closer, moving his hips fractionally, teasing Dougie's cock.

A strangled grunt escaped Dougie, breaking off the kiss. His hands went to Harry's jeans, unfastening the button, unzipping them, letting them fall to the ground, revealing a pair of Tesco's boxers, only just covering a long erection.

Dougie looked up at Harry's face, liking how his eyes were half-lidded, breathing heavy.

He felt Harry's hands fumbling his belt, unbuckling it, letting them also make contact with the carpet. Dougie kicked it away. He stared at Harry, who was admiring his own thick member. Harry's long fingers gently pushed behind the elastic of the rim, asking permission.

"Go on," Dougie whispered, heart beating erratically.

Harry slowly unveiled Dougie's cock, gazing at it like it was the answer to everything. He felt it leak with pre-cum, Dougie liking how Harry's eyes widened at the sight.

Harry looked up again, his hands pushing down his own boxers, sliding down the length of his cock. Dougie held his breath at the sight. Yeah, he'd felt it when fooling around, but he'd never fully appreciated the length of it.

He licked his lips and attached them again to Harry's, pulling him close again, pressing the two cocks together, both groaning and moaning at the contact.

Harry brought his hand up to Dougie's face, and inserted three fingers into his mouth. Dougie sucked on the fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits.

"Do you trust me?" Harry murmured, withdrawing the fingers.

"Yes," Dougie whispered back, knowing what was going to happen, feeling his cock pulse at the thought.

"Turn over," Harry breathed, stepping back slightly. Dougie turned, letting Harry face his back.

His breath caught as he felt Harry's fingers slide down the crack of his arse, and circle his anus softly.

"Shh," Harry reassured, pressing kisses to the side of his neck.

"Do you want me on the floor?" Dougie asked, one of his hands pulling himself.

"Yes," Harry breathed.

Dougie knelt down onto his knees, making sure he was in camera shot.

"All fours," Harry said, reattaching his fingers onto his anus again.

Dougie leant forward, bracing himself. He was still a virgin in the arse. He had no idea what to expect.

Harry pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscles, feeling Dougie's insides clench at the new sensation.

"Relax," he soothed, using his free hand to rub Dougie's arse cheek. Gradually he felt Dougie loosen up, and he pushed the finger in further. Dougie let a sigh out, head falling forward.

"Another one," he muttered, stomach muscles contracting as a second finger was added, "third."

Harry slid the third finger inside, making sure they were in fully before withdrawing them and pushing them in again.

Dougie grunted, pushing his hips back slightly. He found he didn't mind this: once he got over the new feeling, he started enjoying it.

Soon, Harry found Dougie's prostate, and was hitting it with each shove.

"Harry, please, I'm gonna come," Dougie pleaded, too aroused to care if his voice sounded desperate, "I want to come with you inside me. Please."

Harry's cock twitched, his eyes lit up. He spat on his palm, and pumped his cock, smothering it, lubricating it. He pulled out his fingers again and positioned himself so that the head of his cock was pushing slightly at Dougie's anus.

Dougie whimpered, impatiently shoving his arse onto Harry's cock more. Harry smiled and pushed, slowly entering Dougie. He paused after his head was fully enveloped in Dougie's arse, letting him get used to it.

"Keep going," Dougie mumbled.

Harry slid further into him, grunting at the effort to stop himself from ramming his cock straight into his tight arse.

"Yeah," Dougie moaned, "keep going…"

Harry pushed further, stopping only because he had reached the base of his cock.

Dougie experimentally moved his hips, clenching his arse muscles, adjusting to feeling so full up with cock.

Harry let his head fall back, groaning at the feeling of movement around his cock.

"Fuck me. Now," Dougie unexpectedly ground out dirtily.

Harry snapped his head forward, and pulled his cock half way out of Dougie's arse, and pushed slowly back in again.

They grunted simultaneously, and Harry pulled further and further out, thrusting harder and faster.

Dougie's eyes rolled back into his head as Harry's long cock jabbed his prostate at full force.

Harry's hands gripped Dougie's waist almost painfully, as he slammed into his arse again and again.

His toes curling, he knew his orgasm was approaching, "Harry," he grunted out, "Harry, Harry, I'm going to come," he heard Harry take a deep breath and his thrusts became more strong, more urgent.

Harry hit his prostate once more, and Dougie's vision went white with the intensity of the orgasm, his arse clamping down onto Harry's still plunging cock. His own cock spewed white semen, spurting it onto the carpet in strings.

Through his climax, he heard Harry moan out 'Dougie' and Dougie felt a warm sensation shoot into him, knowing it was Harry's own fluid.

He was still panting when Harry removed his spent cock out of his arse. He collapsed, rolling over onto his back to avoid landing in his semen. Harry laid next to him, throwing an arm possessively over his chest, bringing him close.

"Harry?" Dougie asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, muffled by the fact that he had his head in Dougie's hair, breathing in his scent.

"I… I liked that. A lot," Dougie mumbled, biting his lip, "And I also like … I like you, too."

Harry removed his face from Dougie's hair, and looked at him, surprised.

"I'm sorry," Dougie quickly said, assuming the worst, "I'll get over this, this was only for the camera, anyhow-"

He got cut off by Harry's lips on his own. His heart beat happily, his arms wrapping round Harry's neck again, bringing him close to him again.

After a minute of lying intertwined, Dougie noticed the time, "C'mon, Harry, we only have five minutes 'til that guy comes back in."

The two untangled themselves and found their clothes. Dougie pulled his t-shirt back over his head just before the bald man unlocked the door and entered.

"Done?" he asked, grinning.

"Yep," Harry nodded. Dougie smiled up at Harry. Harry noticed and sent a grin back.

"You can go now," the man said, a knowing smile upon his face.

Harry reached out towards Dougie, "hand?" he asked.

Frowning, Dougie extended his hand and shook it, confused.

Harry laughed and took Dougie's other hand, "no, silly, _hold_ hands."

Dougie chuckled at his own stupidity, before meeting Tom and Danny outside the door, their own hands clasped together.

* * *

**A/N2: Well, that went well :P**

**Right, a question: You know in McFly's Radio:ACTIVE album DVD [not the Tour DVD, the album DVD], Part 2 [Promoting Radio:ACTIVE], what does Harry say to Dougie when Dougie looks in his bag and sees something white in there, where his clothes are?**

**Like, I think they're in their dressing room, and Tom's clutching a spare change of clothes, too. I think Harry says something like '…tonight, Dougie. Sorry for the…' and that's all I can distinguish :/**

**R&R, please :D**


End file.
